Field
The present invention relates to a flat wiper blade and a coupling method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In general, a wiper blade removes impurities, snow, rain or the like when driving and prevents a driver's front sight from being deteriorated. As a motor drives a link apparatus connected to a wiper arm, the wiper blade performs a repetitive reciprocating action in a fan shape.
The wiper blade includes a long wiper strip in contact with a glass surface and a guide spring which maintains and supports the wiper strip in a longitudinal direction of the wiper strip. The wiper blade including the guide spring is known as a “conventional” wiper blade in the art. Recently, a wiper blade is being employed which makes use of one guide spring curved at a predetermined curvature and formed in the form of a long thin bar. Such a wiper blade is known as a flat wiper blade or a flat-bar wiper blade in the art.
As compared with the “conventional” wiper blade, the flat wiper blade has a less height and receives less air resistance. With a uniform load, the flat wiper blade is also able to cause the wiper strip to contact with the glass surface. A flat wiper blade assembly including the flat wiper blade includes an adaptor disposed in the central portion of the guide spring. The flat wiper blade assembly is connected to a wiper arm such that the adaptor is separably connected to the end portion of the wiper arm.
Among the existing flat wiper blades, there is a flat wiper blade in which the guide spring and a seating part are coupled to each other by using a plurality of recesses or holes formed in the central portion of the guide spring. In such a flat wiper blade, for the purpose of coupling the seating part and the guide spring, a recess or hole is formed in the central portion of the guide spring in such a manner as to in correspondence with a protrusion formed on the seating part. When a curvature is formed in the guide spring, stress of the guide spring is reduced due to the recess or hole. Here, the stress means a resistance force generated inside an object by an external force.
Therefore, there is a need to research a flat wiper blade capable of minimizing the recess or hole of the central portion of the guide spring.